When the Wind Blows
by SapphireBee
Summary: With the arrival of Autumn the leaves upon the trees soon begin to change into the magical colours of the fall, which prompts Sam and Bumblebee to go out and see nature’s wonders for themselves. Major fluff warning!


The weather really is starting to change here, the colours on the trees looks amazing this year and it has inspired me with a story, hope you guys like this. I've just got over flu :(

**Title: **When the Wind Blows

**Summary: **With the arrival of Autumn the leaves upon the trees soon begin to change into the magical colours of the fall, which prompts Sam and Bumblebee to go out and see nature's wonders for themselves. For Sam this turns out to be one of the most memorable Autumn's of his life.

**Pairing: **Sam/Bee

**Rating: **K

Enjoy, Wb xx

When the Wind Blows

By Steph 

_How many roads must a man walk down, before you can call him a man?_

Summer had soon passed in a blur and with the weeks that followed the leaves upon the surrounding trees soon began to change, shedding their summer plumage to prepare for the encroaching hibernation that was winter. Green that once shone in the sunlight began to change to vibrant shades of reds and golden yellows, reflecting off the surface of the trees branches painting the sky in a vivid display of the seasons. Winter was on it's way, but not without a spectacle from mother nature to wave goodbye to the season of plenty and say hello to the brunt of the hard times to come. It was a rather busy time of year, Bumblebee himself often remarked, animals building up reserves for hibernation, birds flying south to escape the cold weather, the scuttling of the Jays and squirrels as they buried acorns for the leaner months ahead. Even for the human residents of earth the harvest was fast approaching, time to sow the crops and store away reserves for next year, the whole planet seemed alive with energy. The traditional display of Halloween drew near with it's bazaar displays of monsters and demons to perhaps ward off evil spirits and grant good luck for the times ahead.

It truly was a fascinating time of year for the newest residents of earth, and it was this that prompted Bumblebee to ask his charge to go for an aimless drive into the countryside to of all things, see the leaves change colour. Sam had agreed to go, surprised at the mech's enthusiasm for something which he often took for granted, and so Sam found himself settled in the front seat of the said camero driving down a very empty looking country lane a few miles from the city. Bumblebee on the other hand was practically jumping with excitement, bouncing on his wheels as the pair drove into the sun that was not just beginning top set, painting it's golden colours around the landscape. Bumblebee shone in the low light, Sam looked out of the window, trees aimlessly passing in a blur silently wondering where Bumblebee was taking him. The young teen settled against the leather seat just enjoying the comforting ride, the familiar rumble of Bumblebee's engines soothed Sam's previously felt nerves that had bottled up inside him these past few weeks. It was coming up to Christmas which meant a huge lot of never-ending work from school, Sam was silently thankful to his robotic guardian, he needed a chance to get away and recharge the batteries, so to speak, this was a perfect opportunity. No school, no parents, just Bee, himself and the open road, maybe the two of them should take a road trip sometime, the thought escaped him when Bumblebee's soft voice filled the cab breaking the previously calming silence.

"Sam?" the autobot questioned softly, his voice coming out as a quiet whisper, snapping Sam out of his dream like trance.

"Are you ok, you have been awfully quiet."

Sam eyes blinked before he returned his gaze to the radio dash in front of him, for no particular reason assuming that's where Bee's voice came from, though the mech's voice was practically _everywhere._

"Oh, um, I'm fine Bee, just thinking I guess."

Bumblebee went quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"Penny for your thoughts?" that earned him a laugh from the boy in the driver's seat, a smile spread across Sam's face, he patted the dash lightly with the back of one hand before leaning back into the seat once again.

" Just about everything I guess." Sam sighed.

Bumblebee's mechanical chuckle filled the interior over the soft music coming from the radio.

"Anything in particular" the mech questioned lightly, secretly Bumblebee was slightly concerned for his charge, Sam had been particularly quiet over the past week or two. The mech had hoped this drive with just the two of them would help Sam if anything just relax. The young teenager had constantly been buried in books and pouring over homework assignments, Bumblebee was sure Sam would burned himself out if he continued, it was what prompted him to suggest the pair go for a relaxing drive.

"Just school work and stuff, you know the usual, don't worry about me." Sam smiled towards the dash in reassurance, Bumblebee didn't buy it, but fell silent letting the conversation pass, for now at least. The soothing melody of the radio to fill in the interior, and Sam once more rested his head against the back rest of the warm seat, once more falling into a light daze.

Bumblebee continued driving, silently monitoring his human charge. The yellow scout drove for a couple more miles before he flashed his blinker turning off the main road and heading down one of the dusty tracks that lead into the forest. Bumblebee pulled into a clearing one mile down and silently came to a stop, he turned his sensors inwards to find Sam asleep, Bumblebee mentally smiled towards his charge. The mech's soft voice came out from over the speakers

"Sam, Sam wake up, we're here."

The sound of the autobot's voice made Sam suddenly lurched up from his curled up position on the mech's seat, he felt his cheek grow hot with the embarrassment at being caught sleeping, he was thankful Bee had not commented on the fact but rather just silently swung open his door allowing his charge to climb out and step away. With his hands lodged firmly in his jean pockets Sam took a few paces towards one of the lone oak trees that stood in the middle of the clearing, behind him, the unmistakable sounds of a robot transforming filled the air as Bumblebee assumed his bipedal mode. Metal panels parted and rearranged themselves before finally settling down to reveal the familiar shape of Bumblebee's robot form, the mech's blue optics blinked in the direction of Sam. The mech's head tilted to one side as he watched Sam trudge over to the tree and plop himself down heavily next to it, curiously Bumblebee peered around the clearing. The trees surrounding the clearing were an array of beautiful autumn colours, from vibrant oranges, golden yellows to vivid reds that coated the landscape around them in a wash of warming colours, some of the colourful leaves had found the ground and now littered the forest floor in a carpet of surreal light. In the centre of the clearing stood a huge lone oak tree, it's thick trunk bulking outwards twisting this way and that displaying the trees infinite age, it's branches were bare unlike the surrounding trees, apart from a few lone leaves that had yet to fall. The sun shone brightly in the clearing just above the mech's head lighting up the trees, cascading down a dazzling display of nature's beauty, it was not quite time yet however. Bumblebee nodded to himself thoughtfully, this was a good spot, before turning in the direction to join his charge.

Sam looked up hearing Bumblebee's hulking form approach, the mech sat himself beside Sam, mirroring his charge's position against the tree, the ancient tree shook slightly as it bore the autobot's great weight. Sam flinched slightly, expecting the ancient tree to collapse under the great pressure, he soon relaxed when nothing happened.

"Some tree" Sam muttered to himself as Bumblebee got comfortable beside him. Silently Bumblebee offered a hand to his charge, Sam took the invitation and climbed on, gripping the autobot's thumb for support, Bumblebee gently deposited Sam upon his leg, right next to his lower chest. Sam smiled in thanks before leaning back against Bumblebee's yellow armour and looking out upon the beautiful clearing and it's wondrous Autumn colours. Fall had always being one of his favourite seasons, secretly Sam wondered of Bumblebee knew that. Sometimes the mech seemed to know more about Sam then he did himself, the young teenager cast the though aside and proceeded to join his guardian in gazing up at the vivid colours that danced slightly in the gentle autumn breeze. Bumblebee turned his attention from the rapid colour display to Sam, the mech's blue optics grew soft at seeing Sam finally relax for the first time for weeks. Sam turned his head to look at Bumblebee throwing a small smile to the mech before returning his gaze back towards the trees, Sam let out a content sigh before speaking.

"This is beautiful, thanks for bringing me out here Bee, it's just what I needed." Sam whispered softly watching the display of falling leaves just in front of the pair, the colourful stars danced and quivered lightly in the breeze before slowly falling to the ground in a spiralling dance.

Bumblebee lifted one hand and gently touched Sam's shoulder causing the human to look up at the mech's face, his blue optics glowing softly at his charge.

"Your welcome Sam." Sam smiled and then nodded his head before turning his attention back towards the trees, a comforting silence fell over the pair, Bumblebee turned his optics to gaze at the sun and nodded to himself.

"It's almost time" he said aloud, causing Sam to look up and throw the mech a questioning look. The sun overhead had just begun to set, it's golden colours shining across the horizon in a display of red and yellow light.

"Time for what?" Sam asked, Bumblebee just smiled down at his charge and pointed one metal hand towards the direction in which the sun was setting, just behind the band of trees in front of the pair.

"Just wait" uttered Bee.

Sam fell silent and turned his head to join Bumblebee, the young teen felt the Bumblebee place a hand behind his body before scooping him up and placing him upon his yellow shoulder. Sam turned his gaze back out towards the sunset now able to see the tops of the huge branches in front of the pair.

"Bee, wha.." he began to question only to be cut off when the sun's light came in line with the branches of the huge oak trees in front of the pair. The golden light began to reflect off all the branches before shining a dazzling display of colourful bright light down towards ground, all colours imaginable shone off the surface of every individual coloured leaf. Scattering in every direction until joining and pulsing together in a bright light orb in the centre of the forest clearing just in front of the pair. Sam felt his mouth open in pure shock, Bumblebee watched his charge with slight amusement before turning his gaze back to the spectacular light show.

The light orb glowed brightly reminded Sam very much of a mech's spark, it seemed as if all of nature's beauty was contained in this one brightly pulsing orb of light. It's twinkle filled with a loving displays of golden yellow pulsing lightly, Sam watched in fascination as the orb flashed and changed to a dramatic, vivid luscious red. A melodious chime filled Sam's ears as the wind whipped through the branches above Sam's ahead, the light orb danced once more before flashing and pulsing a now brilliant deep orange. Sam turned his gaze towards Bumblebee.

"It's the wind, the wind makes it change colour." awe was filled in Sam's voice as he turned his eyes back towards the twinkling light, the wind flickered through the trees once more and Sam watched as the orb danced before flashing a bright lush green. Bumblebee's soft voice filled the autumn chorus chiming through the branches.

"Yes, this happens only at this time of the year, when the sun is at just the right angle and the leaves are in their full colour, the light reflects off the surface. Causing this band of light to shine down upon the ground, each time the wind blows, it changes the arrangement of the leaves, causing a change in the colour."

Sam smiled and nodded his head in understanding before leaning his head upon Bumblebee's

"It's beautiful" he mused.

Bumblebee nodded his metal head in agreement, his blue optics watching as another breeze rippled through the clearing causing the light orb upon the ground to flash and dance once more, this time becoming an electric blue. Sam watched and tilted his head, watching as the light display flashed again, this time turning a vivid yellow.

"It's like all the colours of nature" mused Sam out loud. Bumblebee optics widened in slight shock at his charge's insight. He turned his gaze to quickly glance at the light orb and then back to Sam before nodding silently.

"Your right, this is what you humans call the equinox, the changes of the seasons. It is truly a unique event, one I have never come across until arriving on this planet."

Sam gazed up at Bumblebee questioningly, the mech's optics blinked and Sam felt the mech shift slightly as though uncomfortable under the gentle gaze.

"How do you know all about this place?" the teen questioned softly. Bumblebee's gears upon on his metal head whirred slightly before the yellow mech gently lifted a hand behind before curling it around Sam and scooping up the young human from on top his shoulder. Bumblebee held Sam in front of his metal face, his gaze looking imploringly into Sam's.

"I first came across this spot over a year ago, whilst I was still searching for you, I was losing hope that I would ever find you." Sam's eyes widened slightly at the confession, he gently placed a hand upon the yellow hand encircling him and patted it reassuringly. Bumblebee's optics lit up at the gentle gesture, his hand tightened slightly before continuing.

" and then I watched this beautiful spectacle and it filled me with hope once more, I came to earth believing goodness and peace were just some abstracted concept. After seeing nothing but war and bloodshed all of my life, but then I met you Samuel James Witwicky and you reminded me that not everything in this universe is evil, there is still some good, you just have to know where to look."

Sam let a smile spread across his face, he nodded in thank. Bumblebee then brought his other hand close to Sam and gently brought the human closer to his chest. Sam settled his head down upon the familiar yellow armour, feeling it warm slightly against his cheek

"Thank you, Bee, what you just said, means a lot to me..." he trailed off unable to finish due to the threat of loosing what little control he had left.

Bumblebee hummed gently in his chest it echoed outwards and all of a sudden Sam began to feel very drowsy, almost sleepy. Out of the corner of his eye Sam watched as the pulsing light danced and flickered, colours flashed and glowed before fading away as the sun's light began to disappear beneath the orange lit sky painting the landscape in a wash of warm colours signalling the approach of night. Bee's soft voice filled the air like a silent lullaby helping Sam onwards to the blissfulness of sleep and like a guardian angel, Bumblebee's doorwings cast a silhouette against the low laying bands of sunlight.

"Your welcome Sam, rest now, I will watch over you." his guardian angel murmured.

Sam felt his eyes begin to droop as the warmth and humming of Bumblebee's spark lulled him towards sleep, before finally Sam let go, his body becoming limp as sleep took him into it's loving embrace. Bumblebee's optics gazed softly down at his charge, his friend that meant so much to him, gently Bumblebee tightened his grip around Sam's body, his optics blinked looking out over the landscape before coming to rest upon Sam once more. Gently the yellow mech leaned his head in closer towards his charge.

"When the wind blows, always know Sam, I'm watching over you." he said so softly that the gentle autumn breeze swept up the mech's voice through the branches, a silent promise that would forever be carried in the arms of the wind.

_The answer my friend is blowing in the wind, the answer is blowing in the wind...._


End file.
